Piece of Work
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: Dom had never felt this way before, and neither had Allison O'Conner, but both of them were going to change each other's lives. Dom learns that Alli is just like him and he agrees to first help her when he sees Braga rip her off at a deal. From there… Well you'll just have to read. **The story is based off of Fast and Furious 1,4, 5, 6, and the beginning of 7.**
1. Chapter 1

"Alli? Alli! Allison!" Brian woke his sister up, quite abruptly too. The bedroom that Alli shared with her brother was dimly lit by the sun, which was beginning to rise above the horizon. Alli flung off the covers of the small, but comfortable bed and swung her feet over the side as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and watched as her brother came in and out of the bedroom. "Where's Lilac?" Alli asked, getting out of bed and walking to the dresser to get her clothes. "In the kitchen, eating. You said you would walk her, so don't forget!" Brian continued rushing in and out of the bedroom. Alli watched him and then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, as she got ready for the day.

She came out ten minutes later, just as her brother was about to leave, and walked into the kitchen. She opened one of the white, painted, wood, cabinet doors grabbing out a box of Corn Flakes and placing it on the brown, granite counter. She walked over to the stainless-steel fridge, pulled out a carton of milk, and placed it next to the cereal as she grabbed a bowl and a spoon. She dumped some cereal into the white, porcelain bowl and rinsed it over with some milk. She hopped onto the island, in the middle of the kitchen, and shoveled some Corn Flakes into her mouth. "Alright, Alli, I'm leaving. Don't forget to take Lilac for her walk, and then meet me at the shack for lunch!" "P-what twhyme?" Alli said, spitting milk and Corn Flakes into the air. "At noon…" Brian said, bunching up his face. Alli swallowed the cereal, and then spoke again. "Okay, see you then. Bye!" "Bye, Alli. I love you!" "Love you too, Brian." "Bye, Lilac! You girls be good!" Brian shut the front door, locked it, and got into his car.

Alli watched her brother back out of the driveway in his blue, Sky-line GTR and drive out of view. "I wonder what he does all day? Do you know?" Alli turned to look at the white German Shepard who had her head titled to the side. "Me neither…" Alli hopped down from where she was sitting on the kitchen island, walked over to the kitchen and dumped the rest of her, now very soggy, cereal down the drain. "All right!" Alli turned around, and clapped her hands, getting the dog's temporary attention. "Are you ready to get your walk done?" Alli asked the German Shepard who was barking and excitedly running, and leaping through the small house. Lilac went to get her leash off the table, by the back door, and brought it back to Alli. Alli attached the leash to the dogs blue, fabric collar and grabbed her house keys and her sunglasses.

Alli led Lilac, on her leash, and out the back door into the back yard which was "technically" the beach. Alli got out her headphones, from her pocket, and plugged them into her phone. She walked the dog from her house all the way down to the pier, and back. When she got back it was _11:30_. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late!" Still in her, partially sweaty, tank top and running shorts she grabbed the keys to her White, Porsche _911_. "Lilac, be good! Brian and I will be home in an hour or two!" Alli shut the door to the house on the beach, and ran to the car. She knew that Brian would be upset with her if she were late. She backed out of the driveway and floored it; she needed to get there before he did, for no reason than simply, to impress him. She wanted him to think that she was responsible. Since she hadn't been that responsible, lately. He was still peeved that he had to bail her out of jail because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hadn't done anything, other than she was at a street race and she didn't get away fast enough when the cops showed up, and if that wasn't bad enough she crashed Brian's Dodge, when she was trying to get away from the cops.

When she arrived at the gas station, Brian's car was nowhere to be found. She parked her car, and got out. She walked up to the shack part of the gas station and took a seat at the bar. "Hey." Mia, the waitress and bartender, said to Alli as she handed her a Bud Light. She knew what had happened, everyone in the street-racing scene did, and she knew because of her brother. "Are you okay?" "Ya, why wouldn't I be?" "No reason, I just heard that you were in an accident." "Ya, but I'm fine." That was a lie. In that crash she broke her forearm, but that was almost two months ago. So why was Brian just now letting her out of the house, and letting her drive? Because he realized it wasn't entirely her fault. She hadn't been racing that night, and she had only been there for twenty minutes when the cops showed up. "Alli, you don't need to lie…" "Mia, I'm not—" Suddenly Brian's car pulled up in the parking lot, and everyone was staring at it. Brian got out of the car, and walked over to where Mia was standing, and Alli was sitting. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you seriously drinking beer?" "Brian, I'm 30. I think I can drink one beer." "Alli…no. You've already been to jail once before because of drinking." "Brian!" Alli was appalled that Brian was even bringing this up. He took the glass bottle and chucked it into the trashcan, smashing the bottle against the wall and letting the shards of brown glasses sprinkle into the wastebasket below.

Annoyed, Alli got up from where she was sitting and walked over to a vending machine. She looked inside the box, and saw a Snicker's. "Wait, Alli. It's broken." Mia said, walking from behind the counter with a key and unlocking the box's door. "What do you want?" "Snickers." Mia grabbed the rectangular, brown wrapper and handed it to Alli. "How much?" "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." Mia whispered, looking over at Brian who was eating his daily, God-awful tuna sandwich. Alli stayed standing in the corner, looking around, when she saw a buff, tall, bald, dark-skinned guy in the back filling out paper work. He got the feeling that someone was watching him, and looked up to see Alli staring at him. It took her a moment to realize, that he saw her staring at him, and she looked away just as three colorful street-racing cars pulled up. Two men, and a woman got out of the cars and headed over to the part of the store where Alli was standing.

"God dammit." A tall, burly man with a bushy brown beard and curly, short, brown hair whispered as he stared at Brian. "Vince, cool-it!" The woman said, keeping her voice low. Dom heard Vince, and looked up from his papers again. Alli noticed him, and looked at him again. Dom looked from Vince to Alli then back down at his papers. "What the hell are you starin' at?" Vince growled at Alli, breaking her from her trance. "Nothing." She timidly said, looking down at the ground. _What was wrong with her?_ For a girl who had been to jail a total of nine times, she sure was a wimp. Dom looked back up from his papers and kept his eyes on Vince, before looking down again. Vince slowly walked over to where Brian was, and smacked him upside the head as he sat down next to him. "Vince! Knock it off!" Mia ordered, trying to keep the burly man calm. "Why the hell do you keep coming here?" "Because I like tuna." "Bullshit." Alli whispered under her breath. "Bullshit!" Vince said, immediately after, copying Alli like a parrot.

"Everyone knows the tuna here ain't that good!" Vince said smacking Brian in the face, again. "I don't know, I think it's not that bad. Why don't you try some?" Quickly Brian took his plate and smashed it into Vince's and suddenly the two men were in a full-out brawl. "Alright, boys! Take it out to the parking lot!" Mia yelled, as the two rolled around on the ground, and out to the parking lot. "My car!" Alli yelled, watching as the two guys were headed straight for the Porsche. Vince slammed Brian onto the hood of the new white car. "Hey!" Alli ran out into the parking lot and tapped Vince on the shoulder. As he turned around Alli punched him in the jaw, and he flung her onto the ground. Slowly the fight was evolving from a fight between Brian and Vince to Vince and Alli. "Allison, stop! Allison, stop it!" "Dom! Dom!"

Alli could hear Mia, and Brian both yelling. She managed to crawl onto Vince's back and choke him out, and as she began to choke him, he began to stagger backwards, and slam her into the wall of the shack. Still not letting go, he slammed her against the wall again. Suddenly, Alli felt a pair of strong, buff arms wrap around her waist, ripping her off Vince like a Band-Aid. As soon as she removed her arms from his neck, Vince fell down to the ground, gasping for air. "No, let me go!" Alli shrieked and kicked as the arms placed her down, harshly, onto the roof of an old black challenger. Dom turned her onto her back, and as soon as she saw whom it was that grabbed her she fell limp. The two stared at each other for a moment, until Vince interrupted the trance. "You little bitch!" "Vince! Shut-up!" Dom let go of Alli and went to go chew out Vince.

"Allison O'Conner!" "Don't talk to me like I'm five, Brian!" "I'll talk to you however I want! I'm the only reason you aren't, still, in jail! I want you home, now!" "No, Brian!" "Alli, you know that as soon as I stop keeping control of you you'll go out and do something stupid! You'll get caught again, and land your ass back in jail! I told you the next time it happened I wasn't going to bail you out! Now into the car!" "No!" Alli and Brian were beginning to draw attention back to them, as Alli continued to be stubborn. "You leave me no choice." "Brian? What are you doing? No! Stop! No! Please, I'm sorry! Brian, no!" Alli screamed tears were rushing down her face as Brian handcuffed his sister and put her in the backseat of the Nissan.

Dom was confused where Brian got the handcuffs, but then he realized it was because Brian was a cop. "You're a fucking cop?" Dom came marching over to Brian and punched him in the face sending him down into the gravel of the parking lot. "You son of a bitch! You lied to me; my family, and now you're going to arrest your sister just because she doesn't want to live her life with you. Probably because you make her feel trapped! You sick son of a bitch!" Dom punched Brian as he tried to get back up, sending him down again. Dom opened the backdoor of the Nissan and scooped up, a very upset, Alli into his arms and walked over to the shack. "What do you think you're doing Dom?" "I'd like to ask you a similar question…Buster." "What?" "Why the hell are you still here Brian?" "Go home!" "Which one?" "I don't know, but I sure as hell don't want to see u standing on my driveway waiting for Mia to get home when I finish up work! Now scat!" "This is such Horse Shit!" Brian glared at Dom, and then stomped off towards his car.

He kicked up little colds of dust every time he pounded his converse into the dirt road. He got to his car, angrily swung the door over, got in and slammed the door so hard that the car shook. Dom laid Alli down on the floor of his office where he had a couple blankets wadded up. They used to be for his pit bull, but unfortunately the dog was ran over about three months ago. He made sure Alli was comfortable then stood in the doorway of his office, watching, and waiting for Brian to screech away in the shiny blue Nissan. Once Brian had left, Dom went back to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting now, and Brian was long gone by now. "Dom, it's time to close!" Mia said to her brother as she pulled down the garage doors of the door less shack. "Where are we going?" Alli asked, half asleep, as Dom carried her to the Porsche. He put her in the passenger seat, and got into the driver's seat. "We need to figure out how to get those cuffs off of you." Dom said, noticing that the metal was beginning to dig into Alli's skin. "I can wait one night, with them on." "Why only one night?" "Well, at some point I have to go back to the house and gather my things and once I go back he won't let me out." "How many times have you been to jail?" "Nine times, but Brian always bails me out. I think I embarrass him. Have you ever served time in there?" "Oh, yeah… So if you're always in jail how did you manage such a nice car?" "I…I, uh—" "What is it a secret?" "No, it's just highly illegal." "Over the border kind of stuff?" "Over the border, over the Pacific Ocean kind of stuff." "Who you working for?" "No one, I'm in control. I make deals with different people though. I recently have been dealing with Braga." "Braga?" Dom almost crashed the car when he heard Alli say that.

"Whoa, there! Careful with the car, it's new!" "Alli, you shouldn't be doing deals with Braga he's bad news." "Well it doesn't matter because it's my last deal." "What?" "I said it's my last deal! The guys told me I was bad for business…" "Why?" "Because, I've been caught too many times! Plus Brian controls me, monitors me, and he's a cop…" "So what are you going to do now?" "I don't know… I guess just live under Brian's rules." "Why does he treat like this?" "He's not bad to me, he just upset that I can't stay out of prison for more than a day." "I've been running for two years now." "Two?" "Yeah—" Just then Alli's phone rang. "Fuck! Dom, can you answer that for me?" She motioned to the _answer_ button on the Porsche's touch screen GPS with built in phone. Alli struggled and managed to put the roof of the car up, by pushing the button. "What is it?" Alli answered into the phone, she sounded annoyed. "Ace, something's happened." "What? Where?" "Near the checkpoint." "What is it?" "Braga hasn't arrived with the money… we have the shipment but no money from Braga." "Fuck! Dom can you please drive me down to where the Auto Parts warehouse is?" "Who is that you are talking to?" "Dominic Toretto." "Toretto is with you?" "Yes." "Holy shit! Why?" "JJ, focus!" "Sorry!" "Have you given them the shipment yet?" "No, they're just staring at us…"

"Well don't do anything, just stay put! I'm almost there!" Dom ended the call on Alli's signal as Alli struggled in the cuffs to find her handgun in the glove box. "There you are, you little fucker!" Alli exclaimed pulling out a handgun and loading it. "Alli, I don't think this is a very good idea…" "Dom, you do crazier shit than this! I know it. There they are! Stop the car!" Dom stopped the car, and Alli got out holding the gun in her cuffed hands. He could see blood dripping from where they were cutting into her wrists now, as she ran to where here men were. A few words were exchanged, and suddenly there was lots of gunfire. Dom watched as all three of Alli's men went down and she had this ghostly, white expression come across her face. Then as she stood there in shock as a guy pointed a gun right at her side and pulled the trigger. Dom was almost positive that she had been shot, but she didn't fall down. After a moment the men took the shipment and Alli walked back to the car. "Alli, are you hurt?" There was no response, only the blank stare out through the window shield. "Alli?" After a moment of no response Dom drove home, and as he was driving he noticed a tear drip down her tan, warm, cheeks and dissolve into the cotton of her tank top, that Dom was almost positive was bloody but it was too dark in the car to see. Finally, Dom pulled into the driveway, and parked the car. He waited and watched as Alli got out of the car, and then he noticed that every time she took a step there was a small _"Splat!"_ on the driveway. "Oh God…" Dom said under his breath and he scooped Alli up and took her inside.

"Dom… I'm—I'm fine!" Allis said, breathing heavily. She really wasn't fine, she felt like she was going to die. She had to keep a brave face on for Dom though; she didn't want him to think that she was a wimp. Dom crashed in through the front door, startling Brian and Mia who were both lying on the sofa, making out. "Dom, what the hell? Wait is that—" "Yes, Brian! Mia, upstairs with the First-Aid kit! Now!" Mia shot up from where she was laying on top of Brian and went to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets. Dom rushed upstairs and kicked open the door to his bedroom and placed Alli on the bed. "Dom, what happened? Alli? Dom!" "Back up, Brian!" Dom pushed Brian back away from Alli, who he was hovering over. "Dom, tell me what happened!" Brian demanded as Dom pushed him out of the room, and closed the door in his face after Mia came in with the kit and a rag. "Dom! Don't do this!" Brian yelled through the wooden door, pounding his fist on it as Dom locked it.

"Alli, where does it hurt?" Mia asked Alli, who weakly pointed to her side. Mia rolled her onto her side and saw a giant wound; she had a bullet lodged in her, right above her hip. "How you gonna get it out?" Dom asked Mia, looking worriedly at Alli who looked like she was going to pass out. "I'm just going to have to remove it." "How much is that going to hurt?" "I don't know, but probably a lot so I need you to hold her arms down." Dom grabbed Alli's wrists, which were still handcuffed, and pinned them down onto the mattress. "Ready?" "Ready. I'm sorry Alli…" "Ok, I'm going in." Mia took her tweezers and wrapped them around the bullet. "I've got it!" Mia began to pull the bullet out of its resting spot, and Alli let out a blood-curling scream. "I know hun, I'm sorry!" Mia said taking the bullet out and placing it on the bed. "Don't put that there!" Dom yelled pointing at the bullet. "Dom, hold her down!" "Get that nasty thing off my sheets!" "Would you stop it? I'm going to change the bedding anyways!" Mia picked up the rag and cleaned the outside area of the wound. She grabbed a needle, and thread and stitched her up.

"You can let her go, now." Mia said, as Dom released his tight grip around Alli's wrists. As Mia pulled out the gauze, Dom stopped her. "Dom, she needs to be wrapped." "I know I'll do it." With the gauze roll still in her hand she stared at him until she finally handed it to him and left the room, picking the First-Aid kit up on her way out. Dom finished wrapping Alli, and dropped the roll onto the floor and sat back against the wall looking at Alli as she came to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." He said smiling, with a glass beer bottle in his hand. "Hey." She smiled, sitting up. "What time is it?" "It's about _9:00 _o'clock." "Oh shit, I need to get home!" "Where are you going?" "What do you mean, I'm going home." "No you're not. You just got shot an hour ago." "So?" "So, you're staying the night here." "Dom, I don't have any of my stuff here." "Yes you do." "Since when?" "Since I made Brian go drive to his place and bring it back here. He even left you with some cash." When Dom said this, Alli's smile disappeared. "What?" "I wouldn't need money if Braga had just given me the money he owes me." "I told you—" "Yes, I know! You told me that Braga was bad news, and you were right. Now can we skip the lecture?" "There is no way that I can get this cash on my own…" "Don't you have more guys?" "No, Dom… the three guys that you saw get shot were the only people I had. That was my family…" "Well, your new family will help you." "What? What new family?" "Us. Me, Mia, your brother, Vince, Letty…" "Dom, I'm not going to let you risk your family because mine was killed. The money…it's not that big of a deal! I can cope without it! It's not a big enough deal to risk other people's lives!"

"Alli, whether you like it or not… you're a part of this family now. This family isn't afraid of anything. Braga has ripped everyone off and I'm so sick and tired of him getting away with it." "Are you sure about this, Dom?" "I'm positive." Dom said smiling, as Alli came and sat next to him on the bed. "Okay… well I'm going to go to sleep now… goodnight." Alli dismounted off the bed and began walking out of the bedroom, but Dom stopped her. "Alli." "Yeah?" "Don't you want those off?" Dom pointed to the handcuffs still around Alli's wrists. The feeling had gone numb where the metal bracelets were cutting into her skin, and making her bleed. "Yeah, but how?" "Follow me." Dom got off the bed and walked out the room, down the stairs, and into the garage with Alli following close behind. "Here we go." Dom pulled out a paper clip and bent it out of shape. He began fidgeting around with the lock on the cuffs until he heard a _'Click!'_ The handcuff came flying open, freeing Alli's wrist that was covered in moist blood, and imprints on her wrist where the cuffs had been. Dom picked the lock on her other wrist, completely freeing her. "Oh, wow…" Dom said looking down at Alli's wrist as she tried to rub them. "Don't touch, anything!" Dom said preventing Alli from touching her wounds. "Follow me." Once again, Alli followed Dom where he led her into the bathroom. He got out a washcloth from one of the bathroom cabinets and soaked it in warm water and soap. He took the cloth and gently, began rubbing off the blood. He got another washcloth, dried her wrists, and wrapped some gauze around the injuries.

"Thanks…" Alli said, shyly. _Why was she acting so nervous?_ She had never felt this way; it was like Dom had some strange spell on her. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed." "Okay, you're stuff is in the hallway, upstairs." Alli walked up the stairs and grabbed her bag, carrying it into the bathroom to get changed. Dom went to his room, pulled off the dirty sheets, put new ones on and got ready for bed. After he was dressed he went to the closet to find a second pillow for the bed, since he assumed Alli would be sleeping with him since she had no other place. He couldn't find the pillow so he walked out of the room to steal one of Mia's. He thought that she was sleeping over at Brian's, so she didn't need one for tonight. As he exited from his room he saw Alli heading downstairs in a pair of black, sweatpants material, shorts and a black tank top. He noticed that she was wearing a pink and black lace bra as well. "Alli?" Alli spun around as she headed to the stairs, when Dom called her. "Yeah?" "Where are you going?" "To sleep on the sofa, Mia said she put a blanket down there." "Mia's home?" "Yeah, Brian is spending the night here." Alli said that with as much dread and as big a frown as possible. Dom decided to forget the pillow; he didn't want to walk in on anything.

"You're going to sleep on the couch?" "Should I sleep on the floor instead?" "No, wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?" "You have a guest room?" "No, but you can share a bed with me." "Dom, I don't want to bother you." "You're not bothering me." "Are you sure?" "Positive." Alli walked away from the stairs and into the bedroom, with Dom following behind her as he closed the door. "Sorry, it's kind of hot in here. I tried to crack open the window as much as possible though—" Before he had finished Alli took her tank top off, revealing the pink and black lace bra. Dom stopped talking and just stared at Alli. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I just felt really comfortable. I totally forgot that this isn't my house." "It's fine." Alli plopped onto the bed, and wiggled under the covers. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, be right back." Dom left the bedroom, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took his tee shirt off. He turned off the lights in the small bathroom, and headed down the hall to his room. As he passed by Mia's door he heard Brian and her arguing.

"Mia, she's irresponsible! We both know that if she's not under my supervision she'll get herself landed back in prison!" Brian's muffled voice carried, thickly through the door. Dom stopped, and stood in the hall where he could still hear his sister and Brian arguing. "I can't believe you. You'd put your sister in jail, just because she fought with a guy ten times larger than her to, one, get Vince off you and, two, to keep her car from getting dinged up! That's not criminal behavior, that's saving your brother's ass and keeping your stuff from getting destroyed!" "Mia, don't be compassionate towards her! She's fucked up my life, our life, and her life! And if he's not careful, Dom will let her fuck his life up too!" Dom felt sick, and he was radiating with anger. He couldn't stand it any longer. He bust through the bedroom door in rage. "All right, O'Conner get the fuck out!" "Dom, please!" "No, Mia! He's talking shit about his own sister! He needs to get the fuck out!" "I'm not going anywhere Dom." "Oh yes you are pretty boy! Out of my house or I'll force you out!" "Dom!" "Don't bother, Mia. He doesn't understand he's just like Allison." "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off you—" "Dom! Brian, leave." "What?" "I said, leave!" Brian looked at Mia, and at Dom then got off the bed, and walked out of the house. Dom stood in Mia's doorway, until he heard Brian's car start up ad drive away.

Dom left Mia, alone in her bedroom, and went back to Alli sitting in the comfy, white, fabric armchair watching out the window. He saw that her cheeks and eyes were glossy and reflecting the streetlight from outside. "Alli?" Alli jumped, startled, when Dom walked into the room and quickly wiped her eyes, dry. "What's wrong?" "Nothing… Nothing is wrong! I'm totally fine." She said, putting on a fake, but believable, smile. "Is it your boys, or is it Brian?" Dom came over to the giant chair, and sat down on the seat, pulling Alli off the armrest and into his lap and chest. "He want's me in jail, Dom. I'm going to end up there sooner or later." "Hey, don't think that way. He won't lay a finger on you." "No, he'll have someone else do it…" "Look, don't worry about it tonight. Why don't you get some sleep though, you've been through a lot today." Alli nodded, and quietly got out of Dom's lap, and into the bed. Dom finally got up from the chair, turned off the overhead light and climbed into bed with her. It only took five minutes until Alli was fast asleep, and huddled up against Dom's body, pressing the side of her face against his perfectly, toned chest. He knew that she was right, and that it was only a matter of time until Brian got her. He lay there, stroking his thumb against her bare back and stared out the window, thinking. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising up, and Alli was awake. She, carefully, slipped out of bed, Put her tank top on, and headed downstairs. She saw Mia already awake, drinking a cup of coffee, while sitting at the kitchen table, reading something on her laptop. "Hey." Alli said, as she placed her foot at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey." Mia said, looking up from her laptop, and placing the coffee down. "Hey." Alli said, walked over to Mia and took at seat at the table. "Want something to eat?" Mia asked, getting up from where she was sitting and walked over to the sink placing her empty coffee cup in it. "Oh, no that's okay. I'm not that hungry." That was a lie; Alli hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "Are you sure? I'm making pancakes." "Oh, I'll have three."

"Okay, sure. Could you do me a favor and get the paper off the drive way?" Mia asked as she got out the baking materials. "Oh, sure…" Alli began to shake, as she nervously got up from her seat and walked over to the front door. Her sweaty, shaky hand timidly clenched the door handle. She breathed in before pushing her thumb down on the metal lever, and opening the door. She cautiously placed one foot out on the front step, and then, after taking a look around, she placed the other one.

She looked around the driveway, and walkway before going any further. She spotted the paper; it was at the end of the curb. "Oh, come on!" Alli whispered as she carefully stepped off the front porch. She figured that if Brian's men were there, they would have already grabbed her by now. She swiftly walked down the walk way and towards the paper. She bent over, picked the paper up and turned back towards the house. As she began walking back a blue Nissan pulled up in the driveway next to her, and she quickly jerked her head to the side like a deer.

Brian, quickly, exited his car and came towards Alli. "Alli!" Brian yelled out, calling her name. "No!" Alli began full sprinting to the house, with Brian chasing behind her. "Alli! Stop!" "No, go away! I didn't do anything wrong!" "I know that, I came to say sorry!" "No, leave me alone, Brian!" As Alli dashed into the house through the open door, Dom came rushing down the stairs and towards the door. "Dom! Help!" Alli finally made it into the house, and turned around to throw the paper at Brian. "Ow! Stop!" Brian lunged at his sister, tackling her down to the ground. "Let me go! I'm not going back there!" Alli tried to claw the carpeted floor, and get out from under her brother who had his hands wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey!" Dom barked, pulling Brian off Alli by the back collar of his shirt. Finally freed, Alli quickly got up and threw her back into the corner of a wall. "What's going on? Why are you here Brian?" "Because…I came to…apologize. Dom you're choking me." Dom let go of Brian's shirt, and Brian took a deep breath in. "To who?" "To you, and Mia, and my sister." "We can't trust you Brian… you're a cop. Cop's are bad news." "I know, I know, but I love your sister. Nothing in the world could keep me away from her." Dom glanced at Mia, then back to Brian. "You're sister thinks that you're gonna send her to jail… Are you?" Dom's deep voice rumbled, smoothly, as he glanced back at Alli who was staring at her brother. "No. I'm not going to arrest her, and I'm not going to make her live with me. In fact, I'm kicking her out." A joking smile spread across Brian's face as he looked at Dom then to his sister. "I'm sorry." He said, as he walked over to her. At first Alli smiled, and felt like hugging him but then she felt her streak of anger, and revenge run through her.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Alli pretended to hug Brian, but as soon as he let his guard down she tackled him. She knocked him down onto the tile, kitchen, floor, backwards and began to slap him in the face. "Dom…" Mia said, getting worried. She wanted the fighting, in the house, to stop but Dom was thoroughly enjoying himself. Ever since last night he had wanted to mindlessly beat the shit out of Brian. Watching it, however, would suffice just as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dom, please!" Mia finally snapped, and Dom sighed. He walked over to Alli and without even trying; he hooked his arm under Alli's stomach and hoisted her up off of her brother. Brian looked like a choked fish, lying on the ground gasping for air, all red in the face. "You okay there, Brian?" Dom asked smirking, holding a flailing Alli like a sack of flour. Brian looked mad, and wiped the blood that was from his mouth, off his cheek and spat in the air. "Damn she's a piece of work!" An unfamiliar voice of a black man said, and everyone turned a head to the open doorway. Standing there was Roman Pearce; he was holding a black duffle bag and eating an apple. "Roman!" Alli squealed trying to kick out of Dom's awkward hold on her. She finally slipped out from between his hip and arm that was hooked around her waist. "Oh, shit!" Alli said as she fell from where was Dom was holding her and face first onto the tile of the kitchen. "Ow!" "Oh Jesus Christ!" Brian exclaimed as his sister landed face down into his gut. Dom looked down, quickly, to see Alli laughing at Brian who had a priceless, winded look on his face. "Dumbass." Alli snorted as she got up and ran over to Roman and hugged him. "Ha-Ha! How you doing baby girl?" Roman laughed as he hugged the tough, little, perfectly tan, blue-eyed girl.

"Pretty good. I see that you got off parole." "Yeah, your dumbass brother has a way with words. So why was I called all the way out to LA?" Roman said looking at Dom, who was picking up Brian off the floor. "Because." He walked over, closer, to Alli and Roman and lowered his voice. "We are going to get the money Braga owes us, and Alli." "He ripped you off too?" "Yeah…" "He shot her too." "Jesus! Are you okay?" "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. It was only in the side." "Well why you got your wrists all wrapped up like a marathon runner or some shit like that?" "Oh… it's a long story." "No it's not." "Dom please." "No. O'Conner over here decided to handcuff his sister, and the cuffs were on too tight and too long. They dug into her skin." Dom said pointing at Brian who was quietly sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Mia to finish cooking breakfast.

"Really? Well don't feel too bad… he's all fucked us over at one point or another." Roman lowered his voice, but Brian still heard. "Your arrest was not my fucking fault!" Brian shot up from where he was standing and marched over to Roman standing right in his face. "Yeah, but it was still your men that locked me up… Besides, I didn't exactly see you trying to get me out. Now go sit back down pretty boy." The two men stared at each other for a moment, until; finally Brian went to sit back down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Another male voice, spoke out also standing in the open door. "Who are you?" Alli said looking at the door, and walking over to the man. "Name's Han, beautiful." Han kissed Alli's hand, and she blushed. "Hey, Han." Dom said, shaking the guys hand. He didn't like how Han was interacting with his girl. "Hey, baby why don't you go eat. I need to talk to Han about some stuff." He kissed Alli as she walked towards the table to eat. "You're a lucky man, Dom." "How's that, Han?" "She's beautiful." Han said directing his gaze to Alli as she sat down at the table with Mia, Roman, and her brother.

"I know. Do you want to go put your stuff in the guest room and then come meet me in the garage?" "Sure." "Alright, see you in a minute. Make it quick though… I don't want Alli to know." A few moments later Han came walking into the garage, holding an open bag of trail mix. "Nice hut." Han said, jokingly, as he walked into the garage looking around at all of the car parts and Dom's charger. It was his Dad's and Dom was always restoring it. _"Just junk it, Dom. It's too old." _But he couldn't, it was the only thing that he had left of his dad. He didn't know what Alli remembered about her dad, even though her brother claimed to know nothing about his father.

"So why did you call me in here?" "It's about the job." "With Braga?" "Yeah… I'm doing this for Alli and myself, but…" "But?" "I can't let Alli take part in this… it's too dangerous." I want you to go with her to a street race in a couple days, when we go to do the job." '"Dom, there is no way that she is going to buy this." "Look. Just stick to the plan, got it?" Han nodded his head, and the two men left the small, dimly lit garage and went into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was down, and the moon was up, out on it's nightly shift. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Tej had shown up, Roman was there, and Han was there as well. Even though, Dom was annoyed with the way that Han flirted with his girl he was still glad that he was there. Roman was sleeping on the floor of the guest room, along with Tej who won sleeping in the bed using the method of "Rock-Paper-Scissors", and Han quietly, and comfortably slept on the couch, covering up with a blanket that Mia had given to him.

Mia and Brian slept in the bed of their room, while Letty slept on the floor in the same room. In Dom's room it was just Alli and he, they were lying under the covers, and staring at each other. "What do you remember about your father?" The question just popped out of him like the inside air of a balloon that had been stabbed with a needle. Alli stopped moving all together, and she held her breath. "Nothing." Her eyes were glossy like marbles, and she quickly turned onto her other side facing away from Dom. "Allison? I'm sorry." Dom placed his calloused hand, softly, onto her smooth shoulder. He kept is resting there until Alli turned back over, facing him again. "My father…" She began, and trailed off staring into Dom's dark, brown eyes and smiled before continuing. "I remember every single, little detail about him. Down to what he wore to work, and what he ate for breakfast every morning…" "That's funny, because Brian can't remember a thing about him." "Makes sense… I mean out of the two of us he would try to forget our father." "Why? What happened?" "Our father was a good man, he just… wasn't ready for a family…" "How old were you?" "I was 15 when he walked out on us… He and mother had gotten in a fight and then he packed his bag, got into his truck, and left."

Alli's glossy eyed appearance returned and she had to stop for a moment. "Alli, I'm sorry." "No… It's fine." Alli tried to keep her tears from bleeding all over her face, Dom, and the sheets. "Come here." Dom whispered, and encased Alli in his arms as she wiggled over to him, still on her side, and nuzzled her face into his chest. Her hands, both, on his pecks, and his strong arms compressed around her, immersing her in a ball of heat and making her part of him. She weaved her legs in between his, keeping trying to keep them warm. Dom was leaving the window open at night, because like most Southern California houses they only had a heater, so the only way to cool the inside was for everyone to open their windows in their rooms. "What about you? What about your dad?" Alli's suppressed voice uttered out pressed closely against Dom's Chest. "I remember everything about my father. He used to help Mia at night with her homework and stay up after she went to bed just to teach the next chapter, to help her the next day. He always threw a BBQ on Sunday, but only for the people who went to the church. If you didn't go to church… you didn't get ribs." Dom smiled, and laughed softly.

Dom focused back on to Alli, he knew that this was a touchy subject for her and he felt kind of bad for bringing it up. "Do you know what it's like to loose your family?" Alli pushed away and stared at Dom. "Well my mom and dad passed away four years ago..." "No I mean, like, loosing them all before it was their time?" "No… Why, have you?" "Well I mean you saw what happened the night we met… those three guys. They were all I had left." Alli's eyes began to gloss over again. "You have Brian." "No, Dom. Brian and I are so distant it's hard for me to call him my brother anymore. Brian has thrown me in jail, I don't think a brother would do that to his sister." "Yeah… I still can't believe he lied to me about that." "A year after my Dad left, my Mom lost it and by that time Brian was 18 so he took care of me." "Oh." "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me… I've just got to keep going." "Alli, you need to be careful." "Dom, don't start okay? I am careful." There was a moment of silence before Dom spoke. "Me and the boys are going across the border tomorrow night…" Alli quickly sat up and stared at Dom.

"No, you're not." Dom slowly sat up, looking Alli in the eyes. "Yes… we are." "Then I'm coming." "No, you're not. You are going to stay here with Mia." "No, I'm not! I'm coming!" "Shhh!" Dom hissed, calming Alli down. "Look, it's not safe. You'd be better off here. Besides Brian is coming." "What? Why? He's a cop!" "I don't think he is anymore. Look I just want you to stay here in LA. Go the street races Friday, and have fun. I'll call in the morning and register your car for a race." "I…I don't know Dom." "Alli, what will happen? If you want Letty can go with you." "Okay, fine." "That's my girl." Dom kissed Alli's forehead and pulled her back into him, as the couple laid their trying to fall asleep Alli couldn't help but worry about everything. She was a nervous wreck, and she wasn't happy about Dom leaving her. Finally after thinking everything through, very hard, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Alli woke up it was already dark, and Dom was gone. "Alli?" Letty knocked on the bedroom door, and waited for Alli to give her permission to enter the room. "Come in!" Alli sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Hey." Letty smiled, and walked over to the bed taking a seat at the foot of the mattress. "You up for going to the races tonight?" Alli propped her pillow up against the headboard and leaned back as Letty spoke. "What time is it?" Alli asked, and Letty looked down at her watch. "It's… _9:30_." Letty looked from the watch then back at Alli. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay home… I need to wait for Dom. I want to be here when he comes back." "Alright." Letty got off the bed and headed over to the door. "Wait!" Letty stopped, and turned to look at her. "Have you heard anything from him?" There was long pause, and Letty thought about how to say it. "Everything is fine…" Letty lied, what she had heard was that Dom had been shot in the shoulder, but that he was fine. Alli was skeptical of the answer she was given, but she was too tired to fight about it. "Okay, well then have fun at the race." Alli said as Letty walked out the bedroom, leaving the blonde blue-eyed girl, alone, in the dark, moonlight lit bedroom.

She flopped back down into the bed, yanked the sheets up over her and nested herself into the layers of blankets. She listed to the sound of passing sirens, and dogs barking in the distant, and glass bottles breaking and smashing into dumpster bins, and cars passing by in the neighborhood. It was weird not having Dom hold her in his arm while she fell asleep. Her focus began to drift on the noises coming from the outside, to Dom. She worried that he had been hurt. The way Letty had answered her, it was unusual and Alli didn't like it. The same time that she was drifting to sleep, Dom was in Mexico chasing Braga and his men through underground tunnels trying to get the cash that he owed Dom, Alli, and everyone else he ripped off. The chasing continued on throughout the night.

Finally the sun was rising and Brian, Dom, and Han had gotten the money and hid it in the truck at Police Impound. Tej and Roman were back with Gisele working on the computers and helping with tracking and such. Dom and Brian drove back through the tunnels to catch Braga, and then they needed to leave. "Brian! Dom! They've located you!" Tej yelled through the radios that were installed in both Dom and Brian's cars. "Hurry up! He's almost near you!" Suddenly Brian saw Braga and Omar crashing through the dirt walls of the tunnel. "Shit." Brian mumbled under his breath. Suddenly Braga's car went through a different tunnel, and disappeared for a few moments. Again, Braga crashed through a weak, dirt wall and was in front of Dom and Brian. The four men finally got out of the tunnels. Dom swerved out of the straight line, and fell back behind Brian. Brian's reaction time was always slow, and when he looked in front of him Braga had put on the brakes and Brian's car flipped through the air and landed on it's hood. Omar sped up to the scene to make sure that Braga was okay, and that's when he saw Brian crawling out of the flipped car, covered in blood and injured. "You made it almost too easy…" Omar said as he carefully drew his handgun out from behind him. He raised the gun, slowly, at Brian's head and pulled back the hammer. He placed his finger on the trigger and Brian could feel his heart pounding. As Omar began to tighten his finger around trigger they all heard the distant sound of a roaring engine.

Omar turned to see what the noise was, and that's when he saw Dom's car speeding towards him. Before Omar could analyze what was happening the nose of the black, matte, Challenger scooped him up and rammed him into the backside of Brian's flipped car. The impact was so powerful that it killed him, and that's when Braga realized he was in deep shit. He was a tiny guy compared to Dom, and with out Omar there to be his muscles he was fucked. It only took a matter of seconds for the police to arrive at the scene, because they had been tracking them the entire time. "Dom, run." Brian's weak voice croaked out, but Dom wasn't going to run. Where would he go? He couldn't go home, Alli was there and he didn't want her to get scared and run away if she knew that there was a possibility for the police to show up at their front door step. "Dom!" Brian croaked again, but Dom didn't move. He just stood there and looked at Brian. The crash had been hard on him, there was blood streaming down from his head, and he had several cuts on his arms, and blood was permeating through his shirt, and jeans. "Dom!" Brian let out a warning call as he watched a police officer come up behind Dom with a gun pointed at his back. "Hands up!" The officer ordered, and instead of resisting, Dom slowly raised his hands up.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong! He's the criminal!" Brian yelled pointing to Braga who was trying to run off. Cops chased off after him and tackled him to the ground, and shortly after they tackled Dom to the ground. "Dom! You idiots, let him go! Dom!" Brian yelled, but he was stuck sitting on the ground. He was in too much pain to get up and fight off cops. They led Dom to a cop car, shoved him into the backseat, and drove off to the police station in Los Angeles. Shortly after Paramedics scooped up Brian, and drove him off to a Hospital in Los Angeles. The drive was going to take at least ten hours. They were out so far from where Brian and Dom lived. Brian knew that as soon as they called Mia and Alli that all hell was going to break loose.


	8. Chapter 8

It was _3 A.M._ and everyone was in the house sound asleep. Alli and Mia had tried their best to stay awake until the boys got home. They were supposed to be back by midnight, but they hadn't arrived. Letty had gone home with Vince, and Mia and Alli were there alone. They had been waiting in the living room, and now they were passed out. Alli was balancing on a recliner chair, and Mia was on the sofa with the TV playing on mute. Suddenly the shrill, sharp, ringing of the telephone burst through the air startling both of them. "Holy shit!" Alli jumped up and fell off the chair. "Ow! Ow!" Mia, calmly, reached out for the phone on the coffee table in front of her. "Hello?" Her groggy voiced rasped into the phone. "Is this Mia Toretto?" A calm, alert, female voice articulated into the phone. "This is she?" Mia slurred back into the speaker. "Is Allison O'Conner there with you?" "Yes…" Just as Mia was talking to the woman on the other end, the door came slamming open and Tej, Roman, and Han came rushing in. "Jesus! Don't know idiots know how to knock?" Alli screamed at the three men who had startled her. Alli was very touchy, and edgy when she was tired. "Don' t you know how to lock the door." Tej remarked at her, Alli stuck her tongue out at him and he made a face back at her.

"Guys!" Mia sternly whispered pulling the bottom end of the phone away from her mouth while she yelled at the four, and slid it back to her mouth once she was finished. "What?" Mia suddenly shrieked, almost dropping the phone. "Oh my God! Okay, we'll be there!" Without saying _'Good-bye'_ Mia quickly hung up the call and threw the phone, harshly, onto the table top of the coffee table and sprung up from where she was sitting. "Everyone, into the car! Now!" Mia jammed her feet in a pair of black, leather, low-cut boots and grabbed the keys to her car. "Mia, what's going on?" Alli asked, muddled, as she slipped on a pair of flip-flops and followed Mia out to where her S7 Audi Sedan. "We're going to the hospital." "In our pajamas? Mia, I'm not even wearing a bra!" "Tough" "Why are we going to the hospital?" Alli asked as she got into the car, taking a seat next to Roman. They knew why they were going to the hospital, but none of the three guys wanted to be the ones to tell her why. "Brian's there." Mia looked at Alli, then turned around and rushed off to the hospital. As they were backing out of the driveway Alli's eyes glossed over, and she lost control. Tears spilled everywhere as she sobbed. Roman put his arms around her and pulled her into his shoulder. Her tears bled all over his blue, cotton, tee shirt.

"Where's Wom?" Alli screamed through her tears. "Alli, I can't understand you! Stop crying, geese!" Roman blurted out on impulse, which only made Alli sob even louder and harder. "Way to go! Damn…" Tej said, slapping Roman on his forehead. "Come here…" Alli climbed over Roman and sat next to Tej who then held her as she sobbed, then again she asked, "Where's Wom?" "Alli… babe… I'm gonna need you to speak a little more clearly." Tej gently spoke to the sobbing mess of girl in his lap. "Dom." She finally said as clear as she could. Tej and Roman passed a panic look to each other at the sound of the name. "I ain't gon' tell her." Roman sarcastically sneered at Tej. "What and you think I am?" Tej responded back just as sarcastically. "Would you two shut up?" Han finally spoke, after swallowing whatever it was that he was eating. "Where's my brother Han?" Mia quietly, and nervous said as he eyes darted from Han then back to the road.

Han waited for Mia to pull into the parking lot of the hospital, and for her to park before breaking the news to the two girls. "Where is he, Han?" Alli's cries had become whimpers and she was easily understood now. Just as Han opened his mouth, Mia's cell phone rang. "Hello? Okay, we're coming!" Mia hung up the call, cutting off Han, and quickly piled out of the car. "Mia?" Roman shouted as the skinny, Latino girl dashed to the entrance of the hospital. Roman and Han quickly followed her, and Tej and Alli followed behind with his arm wrapped around Alli's back. They quickly followed Mia into the lobby of the hospital and the nurse quickly showed them to where Brian was. "Which of you is Brian's closest relative?" The nurse asked, standing in front of the closed door that led to Brian's room. "Me." Alli squeaked, raising her hand and walking closer to the nurse. "You are?" "His sister, Allison O'Conner." "Are you the closest with Brian currently?" "No, that would probably be his fiancé." "Which is?" "Me." Mia stepped forwards and came closer to the nurse and Alli. "Well I think I can just tell you both. Brian was in a serious car accident, his car flipped and another car crashed nose first into the back of his car. It killed a man who was standing near Brian and two men are in jail, but Brian is suffering from a bit of head trauma…so just be slow with him." The nurse finished speaking and opened the door to the room.

Mia entered in first, and Alli just stood there as Tej, Roman, and Han headed towards the entryway of the room. Just then Alli felt light headed and she became shaky and wobbly. The only other time she had felt this way was during her high school graduation ceremony and she passed out as she was walking across the stage. She felt the same way now as she did during the ceremony and that's when she realized she was passing out. "Catch me." She numbly said as her knees gave out and she began to fall down to the floor. Caught off guard, Tej managed to catch her before she hit the hard floor and got injured. She had passed out at what the nurse said someone near Brian was killed. The only person she thought of was Dom; it was the most logical answer. Brian and Dom were working together, and Braga would obviously have other men with him… that way he would be stronger. Tej carried her into Brian's room and placed her on the sofa with her head in his lap. He sat there, waiting until she woke back up which was an hour later.


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened?" Alli pushed herself up and rubbed her head. "You passed out." Tej responded to the confused girl. "Dom!" He was the first thing that came to her mind. Where was he? "Dom!" "Allison, please! Calm down." Tej said trying to relax her tense body, and leaned her into his chest. "Allison?" Han calmly came over to the sofa and took a seat next to her and Tej. He knew where Dom was, and that's what he was going to tell her. While she was passed out he had broken the news to Mia who cried for about twenty minutes then crawled into the one-person bed with Brian and fell asleep on top of him. "Where is he, Han?" "Allison… Dom's been… he's in jail." The information took only a second for her to process before she was screaming and crying. "Alli, shhh." Tej scooped her up into a small, sobbing ball and placed her in his lap with her face pressed into his shirt and bleeding her tears all over it. Her crying woke up Brian and Mia who just laid there staring at Alli as Tej wrapped his arms around the upset, crying huddled up ball of girl.

Their visit with Brian lasted all day and sometime into the night until Roman, Han, Tej, and Alli were ready to go home. Mia had given them the keys to her car, and Han drove them back to the house, since she was staying the night with Brian. Alli had put herself to sleep with all the crying and Tej had to carry her out to the car. When they got home Tej carried her upstairs and placed her in bed. He decided to leave her in the pajamas that she wore to the hospital, he felt bad for her and he didn't really want to wake her back up in the hell she was experiencing. He cracked the window open only a sliver and left to go to his own room. It was about three in the morning, around the same time, that Alli began to scream like she was being murdered and woke everyone in the house. "What the hell?" Roman asked bolting up from his spot on the floor. "Shit." Tej threw himself out of bed and bolted to the bedroom where she was. "Alli! Allison!" Tej crashed onto the bed and picked Alli up in his arms trying to calm her. "What's wrong?" "They tried to get me!" "Who tried to get you?" "They did! They had guns, they killed Dom!" "Hey, it's okay! No one killed Dom. No one is trying to get you! It was all a bad dream!" After thirty minutes Tej laid her back down and got up to leave. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, and before he got back to his room Alli had gotten out of bed and chased after him.

"Can I please sleep with you and Roman tonight?" She sounded like a child, but Alli was terrified. She had never felt so alone in her life, and now that there was someone to stay with her she was all over it. "Are you sure?" "Please?" "Alright, come on in then." Tej and Alli walked into the room and got into the guest bed, and began to fall asleep. Alli had fallen asleep first, and before Tej was asleep Alli had her body right up against his. It had become an instinctual habit for Alli to sleep lying up against the warmest thing in the bed. It was what Dom and her did every night, and this would be the first night that she was sleeping without him in a couple months. Brian was in the hospital for two weeks and Alli was sleeping in the same bed as Tej for two weeks. At least twice a night she would wake up screaming and in tears. She was a worried wreck; she woke up screaming from her nightmares, of something happening to Dom.

Roman was lying on the floor talking to him self, in his sleep, and Alli was pressed right up against Tej and they were both motionless, and dead asleep in bed. Suddenly Alli began to fidget, and it woke Tej up almost immediately. The crying started shortly after and Tej was trying to get her to stop. "Hey, it was only a dream." "No it's not… It's actually happening." Alli sobbed into her hands and Tej was patting her on the back, and trying to console her. Suddenly they heard a car pull up in the drive and Brian and Mia walk in through the front door. "Fuck him." Alli said under her breath, and quickly got out of bed. "Alli, no!" Tej yelled in a whispered tone, trying to not wake up Roman or Han. Alli wasn't listening; she had to get something off her chest. She flung the bedroom door open and tiptoeing through the hall was Brian and Mia. "Hey sis." Brian whispered down the hall. "You…" "What about, me?" "Fuck you." "Excuse me?" "You heard me you little shit!" Alli marched down the hall to her brother.

"Allison, stop! Stop it right now!" Tej said trying to stop her from starting something ugly. "What did you do to him?" "What? What did I do to who?" "Dom! Did you go on the job just to arrest him after it was all over!" "No! I was helping him." "Liar!" Alli was screaming at Brian, getting up close and personal with him. "This is all your fault, Brian!" Alli walked up to Brian with their noses practically touching. "How the hell is this my fault?" Alli was livid with her brother and how he acted. "You lied! You lied to me, you lied to Mia, you lied to Dom, and everyone else! You're a liar Brian! Why did you go with Dom if you weren't going to help him out when the cops showed up?" "I tried to! I told him to run! He wouldn't move!" Alli wouldn't let herself believe that Dom didn't try to go, that he just gave up. "I should have come! This is my fault! I shouldn't have just let him go alone!" "You didn't…Tej, Roman, Han, and myself were there!" "Alli smacked Brian square across the face and stopped down the hall, down the stairs, shoved her feet into her shoes, snatched her car keys up, flung open the door and slammed it shut.

She got into her Porsche, started the engine roaring it to life and flew out of the driveway, letting the rubber on her tires squeal on the pavement. "Alli! Come back!" Mia came running out of the house and down into the street chasing her until Alli's car reached 90MPH and she was gone. Alli sped down the road, and tried to keep from crying the entire time. After about five minutes of driving she pulled over and realized she didn't know where she was going. She pulled out her phone and called Letty. "Hello?" Her raspy voice croaked into the phone. "Letty, it's Alli." "Alli what the hell are you doing calling me it's three in the morning, dammit!" "I need to come over to your place." "That's going to be kind of hard…considering the fact that Vince and I moved to Rio…" "In Brazil?" Alli shrieked, making a few dogs start to bark in the distance. "When the hell did this happen?" "About a week ago…" "Letty!" "I know, I'm sorry I should have told you all!" "Or at least me!" "I know! I'm sorry!" "Great… well now where am I supposed to go?" "Why aren't you home? Did you and Dom have a…" "No!" Alli cut her off; she didn't want to think about Dom.

As Alli sat silent on the phone she saw two cars come up behind her and stop around her. "I need to go…" Alli slowly, and cautiously hung up the phone and grabbed her gun out of her glove box. She exited the car and walked over to two tall men leaning against their cars. "Can I help you boys?" Alli slipped the gun between her shorts and lower back, pulling her shirt over it to cover the black, metal handgun. "You Allison O'Conner?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alli's heart was pounding, how did these men know who she was? Was this a trap that Braga set up? "No. Toretto…" She finally answered. "You got married?" "Yeah." That was a lie; Dom and her had talked about getting married in July, but during January that seemed so far away. She only said her last name was Toretto to make her sound more intimidating. Everyone in the LA area who was in the race world or did undercover jobs knew who the Toretto's were and no one dared to mess with them. "You need to come with us." One of the guys said, they both had very heavy Spanish accents. "You work for Braga?" "Course not!" "Then who you working for?" "He's out of the country…" "How much out of the country?" "In Brazil." "Brazil?" "Yeah, look you need to come with us now. We have a plane waiting for you." "For me? Are you guys sure you have the right person?" "Yes, now please get in your car and follow us." What happens if I don't?" "Then we have permission to tie you up, and throw you in the back of our car and sets yours on fire right here." Alli swallowed hard, her mouth was dry, and her palms were sweating perversely.

After she thought her options through she responded. "Fine, you aren't trying to kill me are you?" "No! Good God! We're the good guys here, and we're trying to save your ass." "From what?" Just then two orange mustangs, that was so low to the ground that the body sparked every time it touched the asphalt, came by and began shooting at them. "Shit!" Alli screamed as all three of them hit the ground. She quickly drew out her handgun and shot back at the mustangs. Her aim was impeccable and she shot the back window of one car and the trunk and mirror off the other car. The car quickly stopped and began to back up. "Shit! Shit! Get me to that plane!" Alli yelled as she bolted to her car. "Did you have that gun the entire time we were talking to you?" One guy asked, it had obviously scared the shit out of him. "Yes, now to that plane hurry!" The men's two black Chevy Camaros squealed away and Alli's Porsche followed close behind.

Alli followed behind the two Camaros as they switched lanes and darted past on coming cars that honked at them. The two other men in orange, Classic Mustangs were getting closer and closer to the Porsche's bumper. "God damn it!" Alli swore as she pushed further down on the gas pedal. Finally the Camaros led her to a runway where a large Cargo plane was beginning to take off. Alli sped her car up next to one of the Chevys and waited for the guy to roll his window down. "Now what?" Alli screamed, her hair in her face, she was panicking. "Floor it! You are going to have to load onto the plane while it's moving or these guys are going to kill us!" The three cars lined up in order of Camaro, Porsche, and Camaro. One by one the three cars loaded onto the plane and the hatch began to close. It was over, and they were safe. Alli sat in the driver seat on the German convertible and cooled down and calmed her breathing.

Finally she got out of her car and went back behind the car's body to make sure she hadn't scratched her most prized possession. Alli began to wipe off a few stray mud marks with a rag when a dog viciously barked and Alli jumped a foot. She turned around to see a beautiful, longhaired mutt with multiple shades of brown ranging from chestnut brown to a golden honey. The dog had round, soft, pointed ears and a long furry tail like that of a collie. The dog barked again but this time in a gentler tone. He wagged his tail and came walking over to Alli with his head low. "Hi there." Alli cooed as she lightly scratched the dog's chin. "Do you have a name sweetie?" Alli searched the dog's neck for a collar and found a thin, brown, weaved roped looped around his neck. "No name? How about an owner? Do you have an owner?" Alli squatted down and petted him on the head and rubbed his ears. He seemed to be a very sweet, and gentle dog but she wasn't sure where had come from and who he belonged to.

"I think I heard him in here!" The two guys who had picked up Alli earlier came into where she was and they were holding a net, and a catchpole. The dog bolted away from Alli and disappeared. "Whose dog is that?" Alli asked one of the guys as the other went running after the dog. "Nobody's. He must have hopped onto the plane while it was in Rio. He lurks around humans but no one can catch him and he doesn't let anyone touch him." "He let me touch him… What are you going to do to him when you catch him?" "I dunno… the pound." "Could I keep him?" "You want that ratty old dog?" "Sure, why not?" Alli thought that maybe the best thing for her was to get a dog. It would be something to take her mind off Dom, and everything else that had been bothering her. "He's a stray. Strays don't typically want to be around people…" "How about this, if I can catch him I get to keep him." The guy chuckled and nodded slowly. "Alright, we have a deal chica." The guy held the rope, in his hand, out to Alli but she rejected it. "I don't need that." She said walking over to where the dog disappeared. "What? You planning to whistle for him?" The guy said sarcastically and that was, exactly, what Alli was going to do. She crouched down and whistled for the dog and patiently waited for him to come to her. After about five minutes Alli turned away and walked back over to her Porsche. She was little disappointed that the dog didn't come, like she was hoping to, but she wasn't going to trap the poor thing with a net and force it to become her pet. Suddenly, something light brown dashed past her and hopped into the Porsche seating itself, comfortably, in the passenger seat of the Porsche.

Alli looked up, surprised and over joyed when she saw the brown collie mutt in her car. She looked over to the guy, who tried giving her the net, and laughed when she saw his mouth hanging open. "I guess he's mine now." Alli beamed, and walked over to the car, pet the dog and kissed him on his head. "Now what to name you…" Alli pondered as she studied to dog over. He had golden colored eyebrow marking above his eyes and his face a dark brown. He looked part Golden Retriever, part German Shepard, and part Collie. "How about… Rocky?" The dog licked her face, and kept pawing at her. "Okay, you are the cutest thing ever but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle kind sir." Alli jokingly said as she opened the car door for the dog, he hopped out of the car and took a seat next to her and looked up at her. "So, is it okay if you become my dog?" Alli asked, Rocky, bending down putting her face level to his. He let out an excited whimpering bark and began to prance in place. "So can I take off this disgrace of a collar?" Alli asked the dog once more who licked her hand. She removed the dirty, worn out rope collar and threw it away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Allison, O'Conner?" A deep voice ordered out, and Alli got stiff. It was a man's voice and it was unfamiliar to her, a tall man appeared through a doorway and into the room. "You Allison?" "Yes…" She was tense and her muscles were starting to ache. "Hola, I am Luis." The man stretched his arm out, waiting for her to shake his hand. "Is something wrong?" She asked, as she nervously shook his hand. "No, I was just going to show you were you are staying tonight and to tell you what will be happening once you get off this plane." The man began walking out of the room and Alli followed behind him with Rocky as her heels. He showed her where the bathroom was and where she was sleeping. It wasn't technically a bedroom only a cot placed in a corner with a wall of boxes acting as a barrier. "So when you get off this plane you will need to follow the two Camaros, and they are going to take you to a house where you are staying. You are going to have to stay in that house for at least four days. Right now Braga has some men out, looking for you or for anyone that he can capture and use to taunt Dom with." "Dom?" "Yes, Dominic Toretto. I thought you two were in a relationship…am I wrong?" "No, no… It's just why would they be taunting Dom he's in prison." "I don't know, but it is important that we know where you are and that you are safe. That is why you are staying at one house…"

The man finished up giving Alli information and she headed off to the tiny plane bathroom. It was an unusual bathroom to be on a cargo plane, but she wasn't complaining. It was big enough to have a small tub that only had one hundred gallons of water and she didn't trust the cleanliness of it so she bathed Rocky. She brushed her teeth, braided her long, blonde hair and headed over to her cot. She laid down on it and hoisted Rocky up onto it. She had put a white ribbon around his neck, and tied a bow. It was his temporary collar and the only thing she could find in her trunk. She laid in bed, and realized that no one knew where she was… Maybe she could try and get in contact with Letty if the people she was with would let her. She fell asleep and was woken up by one of the guys who she encountered on the highway. "You need to get in your car. We're landing now." Alli sat up, stretched out and walked with her new dog to her car. When she saw what had happened to her Porsche, she almost screamed. "My car! What you do?" "We had to re-paint." The once white car was now a creamy, white champagne color.

After staring at the car she finally accepted it's new appearance and got in. She put Rocky in the back seats and waited to start driving. The plane landed and the three cars took off down the streets of Rio. After about twenty, to thirty minutes she had parked her car in a storage unit, and had to walk a mile to where the house was. The three of them reached a stair well and that was where they were leaving her on her own. She cautiously and slowly treaded up the concrete stairs with her dog glued to her at he ankles, and just as she was beginning to calm down she saw men with loaded guns coming out from behind abandoned houses, and door frames and windows, and she froze. She turned around to leave but the men had her closed in. There was no way she was going to survive one night here, alone. "Hey, stand down boys!" A familiar and inviting voice yelled. "Vince!" Alli ran up to him and gave him a tight, squeezing hug.

"So am I staying with you?" "Yep, but only for a few days until Brian and Mia come to pick you up and take you wherever the hell it is that you are going." Vince led Alli to his humble, small Brazilian home. "This your dog?" Vince looking down at Rocky, who hadn't abandoned his new human, yet. "Yeah… So why are Vince and Mia coming here? How do they know where I am?" "Because this was part of the plan all along ever since Dom landed in jail." Alli's heart sank as she thought about Dom. "The cops have totally cleared out Braga's team now, so now all that needs to happen is to get our family over here." "It won't be a family without Dom…" Vince led Alli up to the front door of a one-story, block shaped, paint-chipped, concrete house that a beat up wooden, red door behind a metal bar door. "Don't worry…" Was all Vince said as he and Alli entered the door and Letty came out of the room to greet her best friend and non-biological sister. "Allison!" "Leticia!" The two girls hugged and Rocky excitedly yipped.

"This your boyfriend?" Letty joked, breaking from the hug and bending down to get more level with the Collie mix. "You're funny smart ass" Alli retorted, gently, punching Letty in the arm as she stood up after rubbing between the Dog's ears. "Let's go to the kitchen, and I'll get you something to eat. Vince and I ate an early dinner and there is still leftovers." Alli followed Letty to the kitchen while Vince went back to his spot on the sofa in the living room as he picked up where he had left off on his soccer game. Rocky stayed at the door and looked from Alli to Vince then decided to hop up on the sofa with the big, burly guy and watch the game with him. "You can have what ever is on the stove, I…" Before Letty could finish speaking Alli rushed over to the food left on the stovetop and dumped everything that was left, onto her plate and sat down.

The sun had finally set, the game was over and Vince had left the house. "Where did he go?" Alli asked as she dried her hair, and watched as Letty put a blanket on the sofa and opened the windows a crack. "Oh… he had to take care of some business…" Letty hesitated; she didn't want Alli to know what Vince was doing with his life now. She knew that Alli would tell Dom and Dom wouldn't be happy. Alli shrugged and went back into the bathroom and continued to get ready, when she came out Rocky was already curled up on the sofa, and ready for his new human to come to bed. "Sorry that I couldn't give you a bed… Living space is tight." "It's fine, it doesn't sound like I'm going to be here for long, anyways." Suddenly there was a crash from outside the house and both women jumped a foot. "The hell was that?" Alli asked as she grabbed her handgun off the coffee table and Letty pulled hers out from behind her. "I don't know…" There was another crash, and some gunfire and then it was quiet. "Alli, come to me." Alli cautiously walked back to Letty in the kitchen, pointing her gun in the general direction of the noise.

"Maybe they left?" Alli optimistically asked. "Doubt it." "Suddenly someone pounded on the door, trying to yank it open and Letty and Alli ran into the bathroom, breathing heavily. Letty and Alli peeked around the doorframe, still holding their guns up, and pointing them at the door. "Ready?" Letty whispered motioning to the guns. "1…2…3… Fire!" Both girls shot at the door, sending bits of paint-chipped wood everywhere and there was a man yelling. "Jesus Christ, Leticia! Cut that shit out!" Finally the door opened and two, large, buff male figures stood in the open doorway. "Vince?" Letty dropped the gun and walked over to him. "Hey." He smiled at her and leaned his face down to kiss her." "Fuck you, ass hole!" Letty punched him square in the face, and sent him stumbling back. "Hey!" "Hey!" Letty mocked him as he rubbed the spot where she punched him. "What's the deal?" He asked walking over to her and restraining her wrists. "Crashing around outside at midnight like a creep! Scared the shit out of us!" "_'Us'_?" The other man asked, his voice was deep and Alli's heart skipped a beat. "No…" Alli whispered under her breath as she slowly stepped out from the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of white and multi-colored striped pajama shorts with a light, blue, silk ribbon and a white tank top and her dorky, fluffy, pink and blue bunny slippers that Rocky posed as a trespasser and barked at them. They were also the slippers that she had since she was fifteen and Brian used to make fun of them and, now, so did Dom. "But… what?" Alli's muffled voice heavily said under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dom?" Alli said, loud enough to be heard across the small house. "Allison!" It was Dom, and he was surprised to see her, Alli's eyes got watery and a tear dripped down her face. It wasn't a sad tear or a disappointed tear it was an overjoyed tear. "Dom!" She was full out sobbing; she didn't think she'd ever see him again. She took off in a full sprint towards him, and he caught her as she leaped onto him wrapping her legs around his back acting as an anchor and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you!" She sobbed into his shoulder; soaking his shirt… she had done a lot of crying this week. "I love you too honey." He said in his soft, caring, sweet voice that he used around her. "Please bon't leave me bagain." She was becoming non comprehendible as she cried more and pressed her face into his shoulder. "What honey?" He asked rubbing her back in an affectionate manner. She raised her face up and looked at him. She wiped back her tears and stared at him. "Don't leave me ever again." She said revealing a small smile, and kissing him on the lips. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said, smiling, as he pulled back from her lips.

About an hour had passed since Dom arrived and he and Dom were sitting at the kitchen table with their girls in their laps. Letty was sitting on one of Vince's legs and was leaning back into him, treating him like a chair, and he had his arm around her waist. Alli was sitting in Dom's lap and leaning her side into his chest while she hung her arms around his neck. They had finished their beers and were talking about random things like, how life in Rio was, and the status of the family. "So, I have a job offer that has come up…" Vince said as he finished the last of his beer. "Oh?" Dom said, intrigued, as he sat up. "I have some guys that need some cars gotten off a train, but we need Brian and Mia here." Vince said, pulling himself closer to the table as Letty got off his lap and threw the empty glass bottled out. "Whoa my sister is getting involved?" Dom got tense and so did Alli. "Forget that! You're asking Dom to do more stupid jobs?" Alli stared at Vince, dead in the eye. "Allison, it's okay…" Dom said trying to reassure here, but Alli was fed up. "No Dom! I just got you back and I'm not going to loose you again damn it!" Alli shot up from Dom lap and stood there, starring down at the two men. Dom slowly rose, higher, above Alli and looked down on her. "Allison, I'm doing the job whether you like it or not." He knew that the only way to keep making money was to do jobs, but he didn't know how to tell Alli that.

"Fine." Alli kept herself from shedding a tear and she stormed out of the house. "Alli, don't go out there!" Vince yelled after her trying to stop her. "Bug off, Vince!" She said storming out the house, slamming the door behind her. Rocky ran to the shut door and began to frantically cry. Letty came out of the room, and it was obvious that she had just woken up with her hair flying in every direction and that half asleep look on her face. "What the hell is going on? Where are you going, Vince?" She rubbed her eyes as she watched Vince grab his gun and run outside. "Alli!" He yelled out in the dark. Alli could hear Vince coming her way and she ran down the stairs faster and hid against the side of a house on the hill. She waited, and watched him walk right past her and then she slid down the wall and began crying again. She couldn't loose him again, and she didn't know why she was crying so much.

She sat out there for what seemed like the entire night, but was really only about 45 minutes when some of Vince's men found her and carried her back to the house. When she entered into the room Dom was sitting on the couch with his hands on his forehead and staring down at the ground, while Letty sat next to him with a worried look on her face and Vince was pacing back and forth in front of the door way. "Vince, que la encontró en un callejón. Creo que ella está bien, sólo frío." The man, holding her, said. "Gracias, gracias" Vince said, thanking the men and taking the shivering girl from the men and sending them back out on their nightly guard. "Move!" Vince growled as he shooed Dom and Letty off the sofa. "Alli… Alli…" Letty repeated her name and shook her shoulder gently. Finally after a few attempt she woke up, and sat up. Dom knelt down on the ground next to her, pushing Letty out of the way, and cupped her face with his hands. "What the hell were you doing?" Dom stared into her eyes, intently, and moved his face closer to hers. "I don't know…" She felt embarrassed, she had acted like a child or at least like someone who had a lot of emotion. "Let's not do that again, okay?" Dom kissed the top of her forehead then stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Alli, are you sure you're okay?" Letty sat down next to her, and lowered her voice. "I'm fine, Letty." "I don't think you are, you aren't acting like you. What's up?" Alli stared at Vince who was listening to their conversation until Letty made him leave. "I don't know… I just got upset when Vince asked Dom to do another job. I just got him back!" "Alli, Alli! They can't arrest him here." "What makes you so sure?" "We aren't in America." Alli and Letty looked back to see Dom walking out of the bathroom in sweats and a white tank. "I'm going to bed now, good night." Letty got up and pretended like the conversation the two girls just had didn't happen. "Night, Letty!" At the sound of Alli's raised voice that traveled through the house, a very nervous Rocky appeared from Letty and Vince's room.

Dom walked over to where Alli was sitting on the sofa, stroking Rocky's beautiful brown and golden fur and wrapped his around her, tilting her into his side. "I got a call from Tej; asking if you were all right… Wanna tell me about it?" Dom knew that something had happened while he was in lockup. He could tell, just by what happened tonight. Alli shrugged and stared down at the surprisingly clean, pine, wood floor. Before Alli explained to Dom what had, generally, happened Letty came out with a pillow and two extra blankets. Without a word she placed them on the coffee table, turned off all the lights and went back to her room. Dom got up from where he was sitting and spread the two blankets on the floor, creating a cushion for Alli and him to sleep on. He threw the pillow down, and grabbed the other blanket on the sofa. Alli stood up and lay down on the pillow cushion, with her back pressed into Dom's chest and Rocky at the foot of the blanket nest. "So, what happened?" Dom asked again, Alli turned over to face Dom. A long, blonde piece of hair fell in front of her eyes and Dom gently brushed it back behind her ear with his fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know, I just lost it I guess…"

"Lost what, Allison?"

"Lost my ability to handle the situation I was in! You just gave up and left…"

"You make it sound like I was giving up on you."

"You did, Dom, as soon as you surrendered you left me, your sister and Brian to fend for ourselves! You gave up on us!"

"Alli, hush!" Dom reduced her level, so she wouldn't wake Letty and Vince up.

"I did what was best in the situation." Dom tried excusing himself from what he had done, or at least that's how Alli saw it.

"That doesn't make it any better, Dom!"

"How is that not any better? I saved your brother from getting arrested for the first time!" He harshly whispered and Alli's intent glare relinquished on Dom.

Alli looked away from her boyfriend's harsh stare, stood up, and walked over to the window taking a seat on the windowsill and staring out at the ocean that was glittering in the moonlight.

"It wouldn't have been his first time…" Alli spoke out, directing the statement towards her boyfriend who was sitting on the floor looking confused at her.

"What?" He was still confused, he knew he had hit a nerve but he wasn't sure what nerve he hit or how.

"Brian has been in jail before, if he had been arrested yesterday it wouldn't have been his first time."

"What? Why?" Dom stood up and walked over to Alli, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her gaze away from the beautiful, sparkling ocean down below and looked up at Dom's face.

"He was just trying to save my ass, and clean up a mess I had made…unfortunately when the cops showed up they arrested him, and me later. He went to jail because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't think he ever really forgave me for it."

"How do you know?" Dom asked sitting on the other side of the windowsill and staring out at the water with her.

"It's not rocket science, Dom. He fucking arrested me for fighting with Vince, even though I was trying to save his ass. He's always trying to find a reason; he's always trying to convict me. It's why I can't trip when I'm around him. I once pulled a gun out on a guy because he was threatening me and Brian took me to an overnight jail." Alli wiped away the oncoming tears she felt with her hand and looked at Dom.

"Wow… all this time I thought he was something more, but he's none of the things I thought he was…" Dom felt betrayed, he was pissed. He couldn't believe someone would try to hurt the girl he loved especially her own brother. He knew what he was going to do the next time he saw Brian, and that was punch him square in the jaw and tell him to get over his self. No wonder Alli had been resenting her brother; he treated her like she was a delinquent. He realized then why she was the way she was, if she didn't keep her game face on she probably would only be a shell of a person, that or dead.

"Alli, I'm sorry." Dom felt bad about yelling at her, and about how he had kind of abandoned her.

"It's fine…it's over. Just need to move on." Alli slid off the windowsill and went back to the nest of blankets, with Dom following close behind her. He lay down and pulled the blankets over the two of them and pulled Alli close against him once he realized the vibration was her shivering. Tomorrow he'd see Brian and give him a smack upside the head.


End file.
